This proposal seeks funds to support the training of ten engineering Ph.D. candidates in the interdisciplinary area of cellular engineering. Cellular engineering is the application of the principles and methods of engineering to problems in cell and molecular biology of both a basic and applied nature. Over the past four years, the Georgia Institute of Technology has assembled a group of eight faculty with expertise in cellular and tissue engineering. These individuals form the Cellular Engineering Group and the core faculty for this proposed training program. Their efforts and activities are carried out in the mammalian cell culture facilities of the Georgia Tech Bioengineering Center, and the Group operates as ian integrated unit with the primary purpose of providing research training in cellular engineering. An important element of this proposal is the strong cooperative effort with Emory University School of Medicine. Because of this, the eight core faculty are joined by nine faculty associates from Emory, and together this provides for the interdisciplinary environment necessary for a training in cellular engineering. For each student, a thesis research project that emphasizes the application of basic engineering and the biological sciences to the analysis of biological processes is an essential element for a background in cellular engineering. This research is conducted under the supervision of at least one Georgia Tech cellular engineering faculty member, in most cases with our colleagues from Emory serving as co-advisors. The foundation for the research thesis is laid through a series of graduate or advanced undergraduate courses in basic engineering, applied mathematics, biological sciences, and cellular engineering. Specific cellular engineering courses include Cellular Biomechanics, Cellular Transport Phenomena, Tissue Engineering, and a two- quarter sequence in Biochemical Engineering. These courses have been developed and are taught by engineering faculty and emphasize the application of engineering analysis to cellular systems. In addition, research meetings, journal clubs, and seminars are held frequently to expose students to broader issues in cellular engineering, and students also learn through a variety of laboratory experiences. It is this interdisciplinary learning environment, as provided through the Cellular Engineering Group and the strong link with Emory University School of Medicine, which is the key element of this proposal of a continuation of our current training grant.